


A Christmas Misfortune

by sadakohayashi



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadakohayashi/pseuds/sadakohayashi
Summary: Everyone talks about miracles during Christmas.How often do you hear of several misfortunes happening to a single person during Christmas day?Meet Hoshi , your regular fangirl who just wanted to enjoy her Christmas concert in peace.Read to find out her misadventures and what happens at the end !
Kudos: 2





	A Christmas Misfortune

**Narrator: Hoshi  
  
  
** \-----------  
  
  
This is it. The day is FINALLY here.    
  
25th December.    
  
I’m  _ finally  _ going to attend Domoto Tsuyoshi’s concert. I’m not exaggerating when I say I’ve been waiting my whole life for this. The opportunity came knocking 2 months ago, when my friend Anna said she wanted to sell me her Tsuyoshi Christmas concert tickets. I almost cried … No wait, I think I actually cried. I can’t remember anything because it was all such a blur.    
  
_ “You sure about this Anna??” I said in between sobs.  _ _   
_   
_ “Yes babe. GO ! My parents are forcing me to be back in L.A for Christmas, there’s no one I’d rather sell this to.”  _ _   
_   
As I’m making my way to Osaka Dome, I started to hum a little tune that I made up in my head and looked up at the sky.    
  
“Nothing is going to spoil today.” I announced confidently.    
  
About 30 minutes later, I arrived at Osaka Dome. Oh my god I’m here!    
I’m six hours early but who cares right, all it matters is I’m going to attend his concert and this is going to be the best day ever. I decided to take a picture of this moment for keepsake.    
  
“Alright where’s my ticket…”    
  
Using my left hand, I held my ticket against the dome as a background, and with my right hand, I tried to take a nice photo.    
  
“Steady…. Steady…”   
  
A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the ticket away from my hand, even before I took the photo.  _ No way.  _   
  
“Shit shit shit shit shit shit” I kept cursing as I ran after the runaway ticket, my eyes transfixed on it at all times, which means I wasn’t looking at where I was going. That was a mistake. Before I knew it, I rammed into someone in front of me and fell backwards on my bum,  _ hard _ .    
  
“Hey are you okay?” A soft, familiar voice came from the person I just bumped into. No, it couldn’t be.    
  
_ Shota Totsuka of A.B.C-Z . No way.  _ _   
_ _   
_ He reached out his hand in an attempt to help me up, but I stayed rooted to my spot.    
  
“Miss, are you okay?” he repeats. “Here let me help you up.”    
  
I finally snapped back into reality and quickly got up, without holding his hand. There’s no way I could do that without having a heart attack. At this point I’m pretty sure my face is flushed bright red.   
  
“I’m...Fine…” I realized I should answer him. “Sorry I bumped into you…”    
  
“Don’t be sorry, you’re the one that fell ! I hope you’re alright though.” He flashed a bright smile. “By the way...I don’t suppose...I don’t suppose you know me?”    
  
His tone suddenly turned quiet.    
  
“No.” I lied, but regretted immediately afterwards upon seeing the dejected look on his face.    
  
_ Stupid, Hoshi. Why the fuck did you just lie for. Now he’s going to think he’s not popular enough.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “No worries.” He cracked a faint grin. “Well it was nice meeting you, I’ve got to go.”    
  
As Tottsu started to walk away, I took a long, deep breath. I didn’t realize I’ve been holding my breath since just now. I looked at his back view as he walked further down the street, when something caught my eye.    
  
“That’s ….that’s my fucking ticket…”    
  
My flimsy ticket is stuck to the side of his bag, possibly got caught in the zipper.    
  
“TOT-” I was about to call out his name when I realized I lied about not knowing him.  _ Smart-ass move. _ _   
_   
“It’s now or never Hoshi.” I reminded myself. “Let’s go get that ticket.”   
  
I started to run after him, but there is quite a distance between us. And everyone who knows me knows that I’m definitely NOT a runner. Physical activities and me just don't click well.    
  
And I was right.    
  
As soon as I took the first turn around the corner of a street, I tripped and fell on the road , scraping my knee badly. Passer-bys started to surround me, asking me if I need any help, but I politely rejected their kindness. I forced myself up with all my might and continued moving, half-running half-limping with my bleeding knee.    
  
I lost sight of Tottsu. Great.    
  
I started to wander around, praying in my heart that he is still around here somewhere. I finally caught sight of him across the street while I was standing under a building. As soon as I stepped out of the building, a large splash of water came over me.    
  
_ “What...the ...flying ...fuck…” _   
  
“Oh dear!! So sorry my dear you came out all of a sudden!!”    
  
A high pitched voice came from above. The auntie must’ve thought the coast is clear therefore it is safe to empty her bucket of water. WHY CAN’T SHE DO IT IN HER DAMN BATHROOM.    
  
“It’s...alright…” I’m obviously not alright, but I need to find him and get that ticket. Priorities, priorities.    
  
With every last bit of my strength left, I made my way towards the direction of my last sighting of Tottsu. He’s nowhere to be seen.    
  
“C’mon...please...God…” I kept murmuring and wandering around, until I saw Tottsu all the way across the field , near the subway station. “OH MY GOD HE’S THERE”   
  
The fastest way right now would be to cut across the field, considering my handicapped and wet status.    
  
“Deep breaths Hoshi. Let’s go.”   
  
Taking careful steps, I wanted to make my way across as soon as possible because if he enters the subway station and goes on the train, I won’t see him or my ticket ever again.    
  
“GOD FUCKING NO.”   
  
Of course I stepped on dog poo. BOTH of my shoes.    
  
“Today just keeps getting better and better…” I chuckled, obviously losing my mind at this point. I continued pushing forward and finally arrived at the subway station where I caught sight of Tottsu entering earlier.    
  
Shit. Crowds. Now how do I find him.    
I decided to gamble on what little luck I have left, considering I’m still alive after all of the mishaps I’ve been through.   
  
I pushed my way through the crowds and went on the platform to search for him. No sight of him. Is this it ? After all I’ve been through, am I going to go home injured and not able to see Tsuyoshi in concert?    
I continued searching, not willing to give up hope. The announcement for the next train arriving sounded, and in that moment, I turned my head towards the opposite platform and was face to face with the person I wanted to see most .   
  
Tottsu is standing at the opposite platform, with his earphones plugged in, bopping along to a song, not paying attention to his surroundings at all.    
  
There’s only one way to catch his attention now.   
  
“TOTSUKA SHOTA !!!!!!!!!!!”    
  
I screamed at him with all my might. His eyes widened in fear when he heard his name and he took off his earphones immediately, making eye contact with me.    
  
  
  
\------------------------------   
  
  
_**-Totsuka’s POV-**   
_ _   
_ _   
_ “TOTSUKA SHOTA !!!!!!!!!!!”    
  
Wait. Am I dreaming or did I hear someone scream my name. I took off my earphones and looked towards the direction of the scream. It’s that girl from earlier… but she looks ...drenched?    
  
She started waving frantically at me, as though she needed to talk to me. I’m really confused right now, but people around me are starting to make a fuss, considering how the girl just exposed me in the middle of a public crowd.    
  
I noticed some high school girls giggling at one side, and some girls started to come up to me.  _ Yabai _ . _   
_   
  
\----------------------------------   
  
_**-Hoshi’s POV-** _ _   
_   
  
I realized what I had done when I saw groups of people approaching him. In a moment of panic I totally forgot this is a public place, and screaming his name like that  _ probably _ isn’t the smartest thing to do.    
  
So I decided to do the next sensible thing.    
  
_ I’m coming to get you Tottsu. And well, my ticket. _ _   
_ _   
_ As though prepared for war, I proceeded to make my way to the opposite platform, pushing through hoards of people , and finally getting to Tottsu. Without thinking twice, I grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the mob and kept walking until we left the subway station.    
  
_ Silence.  _ _   
_   
“Hey you’re that girl from-” Before he could finish his sentence, I shushed him.    
  
“I’ve been through alot. Please let me explain first before you ask any questions. I’m SO tired you have no idea.”    
  
I began to explain to him from the beginning, how my ticket flew away, that's why I bumped into him, how my ticket got stuck to his bag therefore I kept chasing after him , from falling to getting splashed and stepping on dog poo…    
  
“.......I was wrong for lying about not knowing you. I totally know you and I’m a big fan. I’m sorry about it, I didn’t want you to feel that ABCZ isn’t popular or something.”    
  
It felt good to let that out of my chest.   
He grinned. “You thought I was upset because I’m not popular enough?”   
  
“If not then what else???” I frowned in confusion.   
  
“Well, I was a little disappointed because a cute girl like you didn’t recognize me.” He said shyly while scratching the back of his head.    
  
I’m dumbfounded. I have no words.   
  
“Ah! But here, you mentioned your ticket…” He snapped us back to priorities.    
  
_ Oh no. The ticket has been torn. I can’t use it anymore.  _   
  
“I’m so sorry….I must’ve accidentally torn it because I didn’t know it was there….”    
  
I heaved a deep sigh and shrugged my shoulders. “Oh wells. There’s nothing I can do now. Today has been the worst day ever.”    
  
I’m wet, with a bleeding knee and shit stained shoes. AND no Tsuyoshi Christmas ticket. What else could the universe want from me at this point. I wanted to walk away without saying goodbye because I could feel tears brimming my eyes, but Tottsu grabbed my arm.    
  
“Hey. Let me make it up to you. I’m the one who tore your ticket. Let me bring you to the concert, let’s go together. My treat.”    
  
That was a breaking point for me. I burst out in tears and Tottsu started to panic.    
  
“Hey hey hey I’m sorry!!! Please don’t cry! Was it something I said ?!”    
  
“No….you just made me feel like the WORST to the BEST in like...0.1 seconds… I can’t take that kind of pressure....” I sobbed uncontrollably.    
  
Tottsu laughed. “I was right to say you’re cute. Let's get you cleaned up so we can go celebrate Christmas together okay?"    
  
  
  
  
\---------------------    


**Author's Note:**

> I specialize in short scenarios with your favourite idols. Leave a comment and let me know if you'd like to request for anything ^_^


End file.
